Meditation is an increasingly popular technique for stress reduction and/or spiritual growth. Meditation is practiced in many positions, including sitting, walking, and reclining. The sitting position is favored by many practitioners, and particularly the lotus or cross-legged position. One such support for the lotus position is shown by Alfer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,216 issued Jun. 6, 1987. Another support known in the art is the traditional zafu which has the shape of a flattened sphere.